As long as I'm needed
by lildevil969
Summary: Kakashi tells us his story, the one not portrayed to us all. The one of the love of his life. Rated T but let me know in later chapters if you want the rating to go up. Kakashi X OC
1. Chapter 1

My name is Hatake Kakashi, I am now seventy years old and I am a resident of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. I spent my life as a shinobi as you all know. But, there is a section of my life that you don't know, something not portrayed for your eyes to see. Shinobi was not my only title, no. I was also husband, father, and grandfather. This life behind the scenes started when I was eighteen, it was when I met the love of my life. Her name, was Lillian. I'll start from the beginning…

I had just finished a mission in the land of the waves and I was at the Hokage's office.

"Nice work Kakashi." He said and I nodded in thanks.

"Kakashi I know I promised you a vacation, but there's something I need to ask of you." The Hokage informed me.

I bowed, "Of course Hokage-sama."

"There is someone I want you to look into. He lives within a mansion on the outskirts of Konoha. I would like you to act as a girls body guard."

I nodded for him to go on.

"The man's name is Damian, we believe he is doing shady business outside of Konoha. He is hiding too many things from the village, you are to find out what and why." He said.

"I accept this mission in full. You said I was to act as a body guard?"

"Ahh yes, there is a girl living within the mansion with her father, Julian."

I nodded and teleported to my apartment after receiving the mission file. I didn't have to change my name in any way because I was acting as a body guard hired from the village. The Hokage wanted me to leave as soon as possible, so after a quick shower and some packing, I left for the location of the mansion. It was a nice place. It was big and I could tell from the outside that it was extravagant.

I knocked on the door and eventually I heard small footsteps coming to the door and unlocking it. A girl opened the door, she couldn't have looked more innocent. She was small and she wore a white sundress with a pink bowtie around her waist. She looked my age and she had big beautiful eyes that sparkled.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, pleasure to meet you." I said.

"I'm Lillian." She said and moved aside for me to enter, I did and looked around. The mansion was exquisite; it looked like a five star hotel.

"You must be the person my father hired, would you like some tea?" she asked and I nodded,

"Sure." She led me into a nice dining room and brought me some tea, I wondered where all the servants would be.

"Your probably wondering why I'm the one getting the tea right? Well my fathers just moved out today so it's just me and Damian in the house now." She said and poured herself a cup of tea as well.

I was going to drink it when she looked away but the front door opened and someone came inside. He was big and muscular with black hair. He had this big grin on his face like he owned everything, so I guessed he did, he looked to be in his mid twenties. This was Damian.

"Lillian." He said sounding bored and she looked down,

"Over here." She said sounding small. I tilted my head a bit a little confused.

She stood up and he walked over putting an arm around her possessively. There were goose bumps on her shoulders; you could tell she hated his touch.

"Hatake-san, meet Damian. He is my Fiance." She introduced him and I pieced it together in my mind. This was most likely an arranged marriage made up by her father and Damian. It wouldn't make sense for her father to hire a body guard with only Damian around so I guessed she hired me as a body guard pretending to be her father through letters. The Hokage sent me here on a different mission using the body guard title as a cover. This was going to be a long few weeks.

I followed Lillian to a room she told me would be mine.

"This is yours, mine is just down the hall." She said pointing to my right. I nodded and walked inside my room


	2. Chapter 2

Within a week Lillian had given me a grand tour of the mansion and she also showed me the areas she goes to outside of the house. Like a lake that was about five minutes walking distance from the house that no one usually went to because it was surrounded by trees. Every day was like a usual day, Lillian would stroll around the area looking at the trees and the sky and then she would go to one of her favorite places. She would go to a lake, a pond, a meadow, or a tree. The tree she would only go to at night to watch the sunset. It seemed to me like she didn't like to go into the house. It wasn't until after one week that I found out why. I figured Damian was easy enough to avoid inside such a big house but others maybe not so much. On this day Damian had gone out for some business but his 'buddies' had decided that it was okay for them to enter anyways. I was walking with Lillian outside.

"Hatake-san I left something inside do you mind if I get it quickly?" she asked and I nodded.

"I'll be right here." I said and she ran inside to get something, I guessed a purse or something. I walked over to a bench and sat down. After about thirty seconds I heard a scream,

"Kakashi!"

After hearing Lillian shout for me I ran inside and to where I heard her voice coming from. The house was very big and I wasn't sure which room she was in. I didn't pinpoint her until I heard glass shattering, I kicked open a door and saw Lillian on the ground with cuts in her arm around her wrist. A man raised his fist ready to hit her and I grabbed his wrist and squeezed until I heard it snap. He groaned in pain.

"Who are you?!" he asked and I punched him into the wall. There were two other men in the room and one stepped forward so I immediately pushed him against the wall so hard the back of his head started to bleed and held a kunai to his throat,

"Get out, NOW." I said threateningly and he gulped.

He nodded and I let him go, he and the other two stumbled out of the room and I put my Kunai away.

I walked over to Lillian and I saw her bleeding wrist, from the broken glass it was most likely that they went to hit her over the head with a vase but she blocked it with her arm. And from the bruise on her arm in the shape of fingers I could tell they harassed her, not just attacked.

She started to get up on her own although she was a bit shaky. I helped her by taking her uninjured arm and her waist,

"Here let me help you." I said and she nodded,

"Okay." She said sounding small again. I wondered if she always sounded small around Damian and his friends. I brought her to my room where I had bandages and ointment in my bags. My room had a desk with a light and a big king sized bed. It had a walk in closet and a nice big mirror. I sat Lillian down on the bed and I sat down as well with bandages and disinfectant.

"This is going to sting." I said and I started to take out pieces of glass from her wounds and I pated it down with ointment. She made a face because it stung and I chuckled at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, you're just funny is all." I said. I'm not sure but I could have sworn I saw her smile at that.

Once I finished cleaning it I wrapped her wrist up and I got her some ice for her bruise.

"Thank you Hata-"

"Kakashi is good enough." I said and she nodded.

"Okay. Thank you, Kakashi." She said and I nodded.

"Do you still want to walk outside?" I asked and she smiled.

"Yes, yes I do." She said, she no longer sounded small.


	3. Chapter 3

She continued to thank me for the rest of the day, I ensured her it was my job to protect her and there was no need but she insisted. She even apologized for the men's rudeness. That was the first time I had actually walked with her on one of her strolls. Usually she walks ahead of me sometimes engaging in conversation, but this time was definitely different. Damian arrived home late that night, Lillian had told me that I could go off duty for the night; I nodded and went into my room. I was sleeping soundly in my bed until Damian came storming through my bedroom door.

"Lillian is missing! I think she went off on her own." He said sounding more angry than worried.

I went into her room and saw that everything was untouched, judging from the time which was 3:00 a.m. she was never in her room that night which means that she didn't sneak out like he said.

I walked into his room and saw the bed sheets crinkled, then I went into his bathroom and saw that the window was open. I could guess from this that he was trying to seduce her but she didn't like it, so she had used the old bathroom trick and escaped out the window.

"Sir I'll bring her back and make sure she gets some rest, I advise you to get some sleep as well." I said and he nodded.

I did this so he would sleep and not yell as her when I bring her back. I knew she would be at one of her favorite spots. From how late at night it was I knew she wouldn't be at the tree to watch the sunset, and she wouldn't be at the lake or the meadow because it is too hard for her to find at night with all the trees surrounding them. So I went to the pond, sure enough she was there. She was wearing a white night gown so It was easy to spot her, when I went up to her I noticed she was sleeping. Gently I picked her up and brought her back to the house putting her in her bed. I put the blanket over her and I left her room quietly being sure not to wake her. Her room was fairly plain; it looked almost like mine except it had a bookshelf filled with books. I walked over to it and saw that they were all medical books, looked like she wanted to be a doctor of some sort.

The next couple of days were normal again except for a few changes, whenever she walked I would walk with her rather than behind her. And I walked with her around the house to avoid his friends being around again. And when she requested I go off duty I would insist that it's best if I stay. I could tell that my constant presence was annoying Damian… But I could also tell that it made Lillian feel better. I could tell because sometimes when other people were around she would gravitate towards me. Especially if it was just Damian in the house, she would stand much closer to me than to him.

In those past couple weeks I almost forgot my mission, but it was Lillian that made me remember.

There were robbers in the house and I had knocked them out successfully but not without getting a kunai in my arm. Damian was most uncaring.

"I'll get a doctor in the morning." He said probably not meaning it. I had dragged the two men outside and had the local security squad take care of them. When I walked back inside Lillian had run up to me.

"Lill-" I started but she shushed me. She had made her hand glow a white color and she put it over the wound and pulled the kunai out. It was weird because it didn't hurt, in fact it felt good. She put her hand over the wound and my arm felt amazing, when she was done not only was my arm better but the rest of my body was as good as new and I was fully awake. It was like I had just gotten up and gotten ready. That's when I started to piece some more things together. Damian had some shady things involving the Konoha village and perhaps it had to do with Lillian. Maybe Damian wants Lillian not just as a trophy wife. That night while Damian was away with the security explaining the situation, I decided to dig up some information. I was looking in his room for anything. Eventually I found a cabinet full of information on some mysterious girl. A girl with the power of life, she can give life to inanimate objects. She is known as the blue blood divinity. It's as if she gives things minds of their own. Eventually I read a bunch of stuff about this girl and found that she can heal fatal wounds and she can take life away with the touch of her hand. After digging through this cabinet I found a few photos of what looked like to be Lillian when she was little. And a few articles of a little girl healing victims of a burning building even after their hearts have stopped. The little girl looked exactly like Lillian.

There was one thing without a doubt, Lillian was this blue blood divinity. And Damian wanted her because of this, which made my job a little harder than it already was. My mission with Konoha was over, I found the answers the Hokage needed. But once I left Lillian would be alone with Damian and nothing good could come of that. I decided that I would stay a bit longer, and see what the best solution was.


	4. Chapter 4

I was there for a whole other week before a bad situation arose. Damian had tried to seduce her while I was showering, once I stepped out and got dressed I realized I could hear whimpering. I walked in the direction I heard it and noticed it was coming from Damian's room. It took me a second to notice it was Lillian when I did notice I immediately pounded on the door.

"We're busy go away!" I heard Damian shout. I didn't hear any response from Lillian so I wasn't sure if maybe he had another girl in there or if he was holding her mouth shut.

I knew he was holding her mouth shut when I heard him grunt in pain and Lillian scream meaning she bit his hand then shouted,

"No! Kakashi don't leave!"

Hearing this I kicked the door open and Lillian pushed Damian off of her and ran past me out of the house. Damian was going to follow him but I blocked his path.

"What do you think you're doing? You work for me now move." He said.

"No offense sir but I work for Lillian. Not you. And I suggest you stay in your room." I said coldly.

After he glared at me then walked back into his room I took off after Lillian. I found her by the pond sitting hugging her knees with her head down. She stood up when she heard me looking scared, she probably thought I was Damian or something.

"Are you ok?" I asked and I noticed tears were falling down her face. She ran up to me and hugged me.

She kept saying thank you over and over again. I put my arms around her trying to calm her down because she sounded so small and frail with her voice cracking.

"Shhhhhh, its okay. Shhhhhhhh I'm here now." I whispered to her. Eventually she calmed down and she sat down pulling me to sit down as well. She held on to my hand and I let her. Her hand felt nice anyway.

"Kakashi… thank you." She said to me and I nodded.

"You know… there is another reason Damian wants me as his wife…" she said and I nodded to that aswell.  
"I know."

"You do? How?"

"I read the files in his room, there was hundreds of files and articles about you." I said and she looked very surprised.

"How long have you known?"

"About a week or so."

"I see… You're not… leaving any time soon are you Kakashi? I don't… I don't feel safe when you're not around." She said looking down at my hand that was in hers.

"I'll stay as long as I am needed here." I said


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days were mostly normal again, things always seem to go back to the way they were after a bad night… Although, the incidents get increasingly worse. And they always revolve around Lillian; I don't blame Lillian for pretending to be her father and hiring me.

The thing that was different about the days… was that Lillian had started to hold my hand whenever we walked around. I wasn't sure if I should have at the time with Damian around and me being her body guard but I didn't stop it. I wasn't sure why I ended up holding her hand as well, but I liked it. I remember the fist time she took my hand in hers while we were walking. She was knocking on my door while I was getting dressed.

"Come on Kakashi its noon already." She said.

"Alright I'm here." I said opening my door. Right there she took my hand and started dragging me outside, I expected her to let go when we got out but she didn't, she held on. We walked through the park and the trees not letting go of each others hands even once. Her hands were so soft and delicate; it felt like I would crush it if I held on too tightly. Every day after that we held hands when we walked.

After three days of holding hands, Lillian had disappeared at night again. Although this time was much different than the last. It was different because Damian hadn't noticed she was gone, I did. Unlike the last time she had actually snuck out of her room. Just like every other time she was by the pond.

"Lillian." I said to her, it was 2:00 a.m. And also unlike the last time she was awake and standing. She turned to me with a look in her eyes I've never seen before. They looked… sad almost. There was still that gleam of hope that was always there in them.

She walked up to me and without a word put her head on my shoulder, my natural reaction was to put my arms around her.

"What's wrong Lillian?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I'm alright."

"Are you sure?" I asked backing up so I could look her in the eye. She did something I never would have expected then. She kissed me through my mask. My eyes widened. Then she backed up.

"Lilli-" I started but she cut me off.

She mumbled something but I couldn't hear it.

"I can't hear you Lillian."

"That was a thank you…" she was blushing and she took a deep breath,

"For what?"

"I don't know… everything I gue-" I cut her off by pulling down my mask and walking up to her and kissing her with my hand on her neck. This turned into more kisses, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. Eventually I licked her lips asking for entrance and she granted, I licked every part of her tongue taking in her taste. She almost tasted like a strawberry. After a bit we separated and I pulled up my mask. She was smiling and I couldn't help it but so was I. Every day after that was changed. Whenever we were in the house we would act normal, but once we were in one of her favorite places we could be ourselves. It was like going out on secret dates. It was completely against my duty as her body guard and with my mission with Konoha but I didn't stop… I couldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

The turning point in my life happened a week later. Damian had a bunch of his friends over for dinner one night and Lillian told me she wouldn't go unless I went as well. I would have never allowed for her to go to a dinner with Damian and his friends alone anyhow. Lillian and I were quiet through out the dinner, we didn't speak unless spoken too. When dinner was finished Damian spoke to Lillian,

"Lillian, I would like to speak with you," he said, "Alone."

He gestured towards me and I looked to Lillian. She nodded signaling that I could leave, and I did… I should have never left them alone.

I was standing in a nice room with Damian's friends and they started talking.

"So you're a ninja huh?" one of them asked me and I nodded my head yes.

"And your protecting Lillian?" the other asked.

"Yes, I am." It continued being a question and answer deal until I heard a shout and a crash.

"Kakash-" and then a big crash was heard throughout the house. I immediately sprinted back to where Damian and Lillian were and what I saw made me kick him through the table and across the room hitting him against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing!" he asked getting back up, he looked like he was going to charge so I threw a kunai in his leg to warn him not to. He groaned in pain and fell back down. His friends had rushed to the scene and they in no way were going to attack me after the last time they tried.

I ran over to Lillian, she was unconscious. She was punched into a glass cabinet by Damian. She had a cut on her forehead and gashes in her left arm and leg. I picked her up out of the shards and I contemplated on what to do. I couldn't just wrap this injury up it was too serious, I couldn't have Damian take care of it after I stuck a Kunai in him. So I did what I had to and I ran her to the Konoha Hospital. Sprinting Konoha was only ten minutes away.

When I got her to the hospital the nurses took her into a separate room and started helping her. I was waiting outside her room when another unexpected thing happened, The Hokage showed up.

"Kakashi Hatake." He said and when I noticed him I bowed immediately.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." I said.

"Your mission took longer than I expected, and you brought a girl back. Please do explain." He said and I nodded.

"Yes sir." I said and I explained everything about the blue blood divinity and Damian wanting to marry her for it. I explained that that was the reason I stayed, I left out the private parts.

"I see, your situation was a tough one." He started

"I think I have a-" he continued but he was cut off by a nurse coming out of Lillian's room.

"She's awake now and we wrapped her arm and leg up where the wounds were. The cut on her head we healed." She said and bowed to the Hokage.

The Hokage nodded and we walked inside to see her. Lillian looked confused, probably as to where she was and why.

"You're in the Konoha hospital dear, I am the Hokage." He introduced himself.

"Hello sir, I am Lillian." She said.

"I have a proposal for you, from what Kakashi has told me it is far too dangerous for you to go back to your household. I suggest you become a citizen of Konoha." The Hokage said and her eyes widened.

"Really? But will that even help me be safe?" she asked.

"Kakashi can watch over you." The Hokage informed her and this got my attention.

"Even as an Anbu I am capable Hokage-sama?"

"When you're not home your dogs are."

"Meaning she lives with me?"

"I will provide you with a better living space as long as you are ok with it. With her identity there is a chance others will target her."

"Hokage-sama you're scaring her." I whispered to him and he looked over seeing the fear in Lillian's eyes.

"I'm sorry Lillian I didn't mean to make things sound so serious. You will simply be living with Kakashi from now on and he will resume his duty as your body guard from here. That is if you want."

She looked to me for approval and I nodded, "I accept your offer Lord Hokage." She said. He gave her a smile and nodded before leaving the room to fill out some paperwork and he will most likely have the hospital erase her visit here so that no one can piece together her being here.

"You look tired, You should sleep." I said and she shook her head,

"I feel like this is a dream and I'm scared to sleep, I feel like if I do I'll wake up."

"I promise this isn't a dream, I'm sorry if you didn't plan on living in konoha-" I started but she interrupted me.

"I want to. This is something I would have never thought possible." She said and laid back down.

"So you have dogs?" she asked and I nodded,

"I have eight of them."

"What are their names?" she asked and I took out a picture of all of them and I pointed to them one by one,

"This ones Pakkun, that ones Bull, The one with the shades is Akira, that's Shiba, there's Guruko and Urushi, and finally there's Uhei and Bisuke."

"They're pretty." She said and I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Don't tell them that."

"Why?"

"Well they're all guys, call them manly or something." I said and she giggled.

"Lillian I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Why don't you heal yourself like you healed me?" I asked and she shrugged.  
"Well… I'm not too sure but I do have a theory…"

"What's your idea?"

"I can't heal people I hate. Other than that I can heal anyone. I can't think of a better reason for not being able to heal myself other than the fact that I hate myself."


	7. Chapter 7

Those words stung me for some reason, I didn't like her saying she hated herself. It made me wonder why, probably from Damian belittling her. The way she said it made me want to tell her she was wrong, but I didn't know how. She looked down like she was ashamed to say it; she even hates the fact that she hates herself. I made it my own personal goal to change that. The next day the doctors released her to my custody, they healed her so she could walk just fine which was good. When we were walking I could tell she kept looking at my hand, I guess she was unsure if she could hold my hand now that everything would be different. To clear the air I took her hand in mine as we walked. I showed her to my apartment and the Hokage left me a letter on my door with the address of the new place we would be living. It took me a couple of days to get everything moved from my apartment, the new place was nice. It was a one floor house with two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. There was also a nicely sized backyard. My dogs didn't mind having a bit of a feminine touch in the house which was good.

"Man this place is a mess." I said under my breath as I brought in the last box.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help bring in the boxes Kakashi." Lillian said

"You're injured Lillian, I would never allow you to."

Lillian nodded and I saw the time,

"I have to go, I have a mission. I won't be back until late so don't wait up for me for dinner ok?" I informed her and she nodded looking down.

"Lillian what's wrong? You've seemed so sad these past few days."

"Nothings wrong, I'm fine."

"Do you have money for food?" I asked and she shook her head. I took money out from my pocket and handed it to her.

"Oh no Kakashi I couldn-" she started,

"Please, take it and get yourself some food. You're making me worry." I reasoned with her and she nodded taking the money. I sighed and turned around to leave and she hugged me from behind,

"I'm sorry if I'm burdening you Kakashi." She said quickly and she sounded small.

Hearing this made me chuckle and I turned around to her surprised expression. I held one of her hands in mine and put the other on her neck affectiontley.

"Is that all? That's why you've been melancholic?" I asked, she looked embarrassed and she nodded.

"You're in no way a burden. I enjoy every second of your company." I reassured her and she blushed and nodded. I smiled and kissed her forehead through my mask before I left the house for my mission. While I was gone I pieced together her sad look while I was moving out and her not wanting the money. She felt bad that I was doing work for her and spending money.

The mission took longer than I expected and I arrived home around 4:00 a.m. I almost thought I was in the wrong house because of how clean it was… Lillian had unpacked everything and she even cleaned up a section of the living room for all of my dogs setting up beds and name tags in front of each. I figured Lillian would be in her room but she had fallen asleep on the couch. She was in my clothes, although mine was a bit too big for her, she had a belt really tight around her waist to keep the pants up. I picked her up and brought her back to her room, she put her name on her room and she wrote my name in graffiti on mine. I put the blanket over top of her and I went out to buy her some clothing, I would sleep later. I couldn't afford anything fancy but since it's warm I bought her a bunch of sundresses and summer type clothes. I got back around six and I left the clothes in her closet. Finally I would get some sleep.

It wasn't until a few days after that that we would have our first real and not secret date.

"Lillian." I said as we were walking through the village.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go to dinner tonight?" I asked.

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah… Like a date." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lillian smile, it was a genuine smile.

"Okay." She said, she was blushing.

She was gazing at every flower store we passed by and I could tell she wanted one. Eventually I took her inside one.  
"Pick a flower?" I asked. At first she stuck by me looking at some flowers and touching some in a shy way.

"Go on, look around and pick one."

"Any one I want?" she asked and I nodded. She went off into the store which was rather large for a flower shop and I stayed by the front. Eventually the door opened and someone else walked inside. I turned around and came face to face with Asuma.

"Kakashi? What are you doing in a flower shop?" he asked me.

"I should ask you the same."

"Touché, my mom's birthday is today. I'm getting her a bouquet."

I was about to say why I was there but Lillian ran up with a carnation in her hand wanting to get it.

"Kakashi can I get this one?" she asked and I nodded. Asuma smirked and chuckled.

"Hi there, I'm Asuma." He said holding out his hand.

"I'm Lillian." She said shaking hands. I gave Lillian money for the flower and she went to go purchase it.

"So you're here with a girl huh? How'd you meet her?"

"Technically speaking I'm her body guard. But-"

"I don't think body guards hold hands with the person they're protecting… or buy them flowers." He said smirking.

I nodded, "You're right there."

"I'd say you're more like a protective boyfriend." I would have replied but Lillian came up to us with the flower.

"Thank you Kakashi." She said smiling. I nodded and waved at Asuma as we left. She smelled the flower enjoying it and I tilted my head, I wondered if anyone had ever bought her a flower before. I took the flower and took off part of the stem, she looked questioning until I stuck the carnation in her hair.

"You know…" she started and I looked to her.

"You make me feel happy Kakashi."


	8. Chapter 8

That night I took her out to a nice restaurant. She wore a strapless summer dress and I wore a dress shirt with jeans. Over the dinner she asked me all about myself since I already knew a lot about her. I told her about some of the missions I've been on and the stuff I like to do in my free time. She told me she likes to paint and draw. This is something I never knew; I haven't seen her draw a single thing.

"I'll show you some of them. I drew a lot of the animals that show up around the places I walked to. And I also painted the sunset." She said.

"How do you like Konoha?" I asked.

"I love it here. The people are so nice and caring. Much different from what I was used to."

I nodded and paid for the food. I held her hand on the way home.

"Kakashi…"

"Yes?"

"Am I… Um, Pretty? I guess."

"What do you mean? Personality wise or appearance?"

"I suppose I meant-"

"Yes."

"I didn't tell you which one I meant." She said giggling. I've never heard her giggle before, it sounded cute.

"You're beautiful in every way." I said and I saw her blush.

"Thank you."

"I meant it; I don't think I've ever met someone quite like you."

When we got back to the house I went to my room door and I was about to enter when Lillian stopped me.

"Kakashi wait." She said and kissed me through my mask. After she backed up and looked at her feet unable to make eye contact. It was just like the first time she kissed me.

"You're really shy aren't you?" I asked and she blushed.

I walked up to her and kissed her after pulling down my mask. When we separated my lips remained an inch from hers and we continued kissing. She wrapped her arms around my neck and she ran her fingers through my hair. We pulled apart but we were still embracing each other. She kept her eyes closed. It was just like the first time we kissed.

"Kakashi…"

"Yes?"

"Are you my boyfriend?" she asked.

"I like the way that sounds." I said and kissed her forehead.

That night in my opinion made us official. We had become a couple that was known in Konoha. Since a lot of people knew who I was people started to know who she was. People had begun to know how shy she was. Although her popularity only caused trouble.

We had been dating for a couple of years when an unexpected visitor came by. Many things changed through those years, I quit Anbu so I was around a lot more with Lillian. She laughed, giggled and smiled a lot more than she had when we first met. This day Lillian had left early to resupply some of our food, I was at home reading. The door bell rang and I figured Lillian had forgotten her key but turns out I was wrong. When I opened the door it took me a second to recognize who it was. It was Damian.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here for my fiancé."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

It was horrible timing but at this point Lillian had arrived with groceries in her hands, she dropped them on the spot.

"Lillian, lets go." He said and grabbed her arm and she gave me a terrified look. I grabbed his wrist and squeezed until he let go,

"Lillian go inside." I said and I put my other hand on his neck and backed him up against a wall.

"I suggest you never come back Damian. I don't care how high and mighty you may be with your friends, here you'd be target practice."

"What and you have a relationship with her now? You don't have anything!"

"I have something a lot better than what you were doing."

"What I was doing was fun, you have no idea how great some of the dirty things I made her do felt." He said with a sick smirk on his face. At this point I was so angry I was pushing him against the wall so hard the wall started to crack and his head was bleeding. I punched him in the face instantly breaking his nose.

"You were stupid for coming here." I said and I was about to punch him again but Gai held my fist back.

"Whoa there Kakashi! Don't kill him!" he exclaimed and I reluctantly let him go, but not without pulling him so he fell to the ground. Gai took care of him and I went inside the house. I washed the blood off of my hand from punching him so hard.

"Lillian, he's gone now." I called through out the house but I got no answer. I walked to her room and tried to open the door but it was locked. I thought maybe something happened to her so I was going to kick it down but then I heard sniffling.

"Lillian." I called softly.

"Yeah?" I heard a shaky voice back.

"Let me in Lillian." I said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't- I don't know."

"Please?"

She didn't respond but a couple of seconds later she opened her door wiping up her tearing eyes. I pulled her towards me and hugged her.

"Shhh, It's alright." I said and stroked her hair. It took a couple minutes but she calmed down and we were just standing there embracing each other. Whenever she cried it was like the world was going to shatter any moment. I just wanted to see her smile again, so I asked her to walk with me. I lift up my mask.

"Lets go for a walk. I think you could use some fresh air." I said brushing some of her hair back behind her ear. She looked into my eye and I wiped away the last of her tears.

"Okay." She said and I took her hand in mine. I led her outside and we walked to the place the Sakura trees were. It was her favorite place, she said it smelled the best, which it did.

When we were there we sat under a tree and watched some flower petals dance around in the wind. There was something about the wind and the way it blew her hair just right. The way the sunset shined on her just the right amount. There was something about the way I wanted to kiss her. They way she looked up at me or rested her head on my chest. I can't quite explain it, but there was something about that night that changed everything. I believe it was at that moment I had fallen in love with her.


	9. Chapter 9

After the sunset Lillian had fallen asleep in my arms so I carried her back to the house. I gently laid her on her bed and pulled the covers over her so she wouldn't get cold. She looked so innocent and peaceful when she slept I didn't want to leave. I kissed her forehead and said goodnight before I went into my room. I changed and lay down, it took me a bit but I did fall asleep. I don't remember what I dreamed of but that night Lillian woke me up. I woke up to someone poking me and saying my name softly and my eyes opened up adjusting my vision to see it was Lillian.

"Lillian?" I asked.

"Erm… Yeah." She said, I noticed she was rubbing the back of her neck and she seemed unsure of herself.

"Lillian what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I just can't sleep. I was wondering… If I could… well… stay in here?" It was dark but I think she was blushing.

I nodded my head and moved over patting the space next to me. "Come on, lay down."

She lay down and cuddled up to me. Her head was resting on my chest and my arms were wrapped around her.

"Better?" I asked and she nodded.

"I like to listen to your heart beat. It's soothing."

"My heart beat?"

"It's so steady and relaxing. It's like a lullaby. I love to listen to it."

"My heart beats for you." I said and I saw her smile. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. That made me happy. I fell asleep listening to her soft breathing. The night after that she came into my room again, I found that after that night she always slept in my room, according to Pakkun even when I was away on a mission. So a few months later we decided that we would move her stuff into my room and do something different with hers. I had a lot of room in my closet so it was no problem and she added her name under mine on the door. I asked her if she wanted to change anything in my room but she shook her head no and said she loved everything about it. The only thing she added was a picture of me and her on the nightstand table. In the picture it was my birthday, my birthday is in September so it's a bit colder and she was wearing the jacket she bought me since she forgot one. I was hugging her from behind and we were both smiling at the camera. If I remember correctly Gai had taken that picture.

Whenever I look at that picture I think about how good she was with all of my friends, she got along with every one of them. Well… she was very shy so they would speak more than her. Especially Gai, she gets a word in here or there when he talks. I remember her first conversation with Gai, I tried not to laugh.

It was a couple months after she first came to Konoha and we were in a café, Gai just happened to be in the same one.

"_Hello Kakashi!" he exclaimed walking over._

"_Hi Gai, meet Lillian." I said and he looked to her._

"_Why hello there. My name is Gai, what a lovely face you have." He said and gave her a thumbs up._

"_Than-"_

"_There is no need to thank the truth."_

"_Oh O-"_

"_But then again a thank you would be nice."_

"_Tha-"_

"_No, men must be modest to a woman. I must not accept a thank you for something undeserving."_

_At this point Lillian had a very confused expression on her face and I was trying not to laugh at her, I knew she would get used to him but until then it was funny._

"_Your welcome." Gai said and she had no idea what to say. Then after he said some more unnecessary things he left. _

"_Is he alright?" she asked me when he did and I chuckled._

"_Yes, he's fine. You'll get used to him eventually."_

That picture brought us some very good memories. It wasn't until nine months after we shared a bedroom, almost three and a half years after we met, and two years and 9 months after she moved to Konoha that another picture was added to that nightstand.


	10. Chapter 10

I had been planning this for a while; of course I had to save up money. To be honest I couldn't wait to tell her. I planned this the day we sat under the Sakura Trees. This day I had gotten back form a longer mission with Asuma. This one took a month to complete and Lillian was probably waiting for me because when I was almost at the front door she ran outside and jumped hugging me.

"Your back!" she exclaimed. I dropped my bags and hugged her back.

"It's good to finally be back." I said and I heard Asuma behind me.

"Awwwwwwww. How adorable."

I chuckled and chose to ignore his comment, "C'mon. Let's go inside." I said and took her hand leading her inside. That night I took her to dinner. But it wasn't our usual dinner; I took her to a very expensive restaurant with help from Gai and Asuma. I surprised her by buying her a nice dress. It was white and strapless with silver designs along the edges. I wore a tux with a silver vest to match her. The restaurant was very nice with glass tables and chandeliers everywhere. We were seated at a table below a sunroof. She smiled at everything.

"Why is everything so fancy? What's the special occasion?" she asked.

"No occasion. Let's just enjoy this." I said and she chuckled. "Ok."

That dinner was going perfectly. I got a steak and she got a salad. We were at a round table but I moved my chair next to hers to be closer. I told her how beautiful she was and how much I missed her. She would blush when I complemented her. Although that night I guess I just had horrible timing with the restaurant; because that night a group of rouge ninja decided to rob the place. The people were definitely no amateurs because I didn't even notice them coming. Suddenly hundreds of kunai came out of nowhere and I flipped my table over us on instinct. I couldn't stop two kunai from hitting Lillian, one in the arm and the other was completely lodged in the stomach. One got me in the arm as well.

"Shit! Lillian!" I yelled embracing her. She gasped in pain and she gripped me around my neck digging into my skin. I don't think she had ever been stabbed before.

"Kakashi it hurts." She said shaking. She was bleeding profusely and I couldn't do anything. While she was distracted I pulled the one out of her stomach, she screamed and I held her hand.

"Lillian I need you to stay with me, focus on my voice." I said knowing a lot of people would start to loose consciousness after that. Her eyes were rolling to the back of her head and she was barely responding, or even making sense.

"Lillian!"

One of the robbers was running through killing survivors. I pulled the kunai out of my arm and when he came to us I attacked him at full force. I knew it would take about five minutes until the Anbu showed up judging from how loud it was so I had to survive until then. I didn't do anything too offensive; I pretty much dodged and attacked not wanting to hurt any people that survived. When the Anbu showed up a medical squad showed up as well. I ran back to where Lillian was and what I saw made me gasp. The kunai were on the floor… and Lillian was… healing herself. Once she was fully healed I ignored my injuries and hugged her happily.

"Kakashi you're hurt!" she said and she healed me as well.

"Lillian, you just healed yourself." I said smiling at her and she blushed looking at her hand.

"I… I did." She looked amazed and then she smiled.

"I did." She whispered to herself.

Then her eyes widened. "I have to heal the people in the room!" she exclaimed and got up running to help the medical squad. It took about an hour but Lillian had successfully healed everyone that was in the restaurant. On our way back home I sighed and she looked at me questioningly.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Tonight didn't go as I had planned."

"What do you mean? Why don't we do it again sometime? Maybe it'll go better the next time." She suggested.

I scratched the back of my head and considered my options. If I waited it would be a while until I could save up the money again… I didn't want to wait any longer. I stopped and turned her around.

"Lillian I can't wait until next time… I was going to do this over dinner." I said and got on one knee. When she realized what I was doing her eyes widened.

"Lillian, Will you marry me?"


	11. Chapter 11

Tears fell down her face and she wiped them up. I stood up worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you." She said and hugged me.

"I love you." I said embracing her and she said the same,

"I love you too."

I slid the ring on her finger and she looked at it dreamily then she looked up at me.

"Let's get back to the house." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah."

I led the way to the house her hand intertwined with mine.

She followed and when we got inside I lowered my mask kissing her. I closed the front door while doing this and she was up against it. I put on hand on Lillian's neck and the other on her hip resting them there. She wrapped her arms around my neck as we continued kissing. This went from open mouth kissing to getting deeper and deeper. My tongue gently rubbed hers and she ran her hands through my hair. I separated to get some air and to ask her something.

"Lillian." I breathed.

"Yes."

"I need to know if you're ok with going all the way with me tonight." I said and rested my forehead on hers. Her eyes were closed.

"Open your eyes." I said and she did to see my face. She smiled and put on hand on my cheek.

"Yes."

We started kissing again and she lifter her knees wrapping her legs around my waist. I had her pinned against the wall and I kissed her but all over eliciting a moan from her. I kissed down her neck until I found her sweet spot and then I bit and licked there. She pulled on my hair in a sexual way so I bit her sweet spot hard, she gasped so I licked the area as an apology. I moved back to her mouth taking in her tastes. I let her down and she started to take off my jacket and tie. I helped her get it off and I got my vest off. She unbuttoned my shirt and I stopped her to un-zipper her dress. It fell to the floor revealing a under dress, quite a sexy one at that.

I pulled her towards me then teleported us to the bedroom. I moved towards the bed and she moved as well while we were still kissing. She got on it and I did so I was hovering over her. I leaned down and started kissing her deeply and feeling up her thigh, she lifted her legs and wrapped then around my torso… one thing led to another and we had sex.

The next morning I woke up hugging her and she was still asleep. I saw the ring on her finger and smiled. It brought a smile to my face thinking of her as my fiancé. I could tell Lillian liked the idea because I would catch her looking at her ring dreamily. Whenever someone asked her about the ring she got this big smile on her face and gestured to me telling them I was her fiancé. One day I found a journal on our bed and when I opened it I found drawings, it must have been the ones she told me about a while ago. I flipped through them and a bunch of them had me in them. I was in the background mostly, although some were of just me. And as I got further I found one pace with "Lillian Hatake" written all over it in cool scripts. I chuckled and put it back the way I found it.

It wasn't for another two months until we got married. It was during those two months that were the most eventful. In between planning and missions I was exhausted. Lillian took care of most of the planning place wise. We had to decide on people together.

"Lillian we have to decide on whom to invite."

"Yeah I know it's a rather small wedding, since we both don't really have family to invite…" she said.

"So close friends?" I asked and she nodded I got out a piece of paper and we started listing names. We didn't have the money for a fancy dinner or an extravagant wedding. We were going to have a simple church wedding with our closest friends.

"I think Asuma and Gai should come." She said and I nodded writing them down.

"Hey what about the guy you talk to when were at the ramen stand a lot… Iruka? That's his name." she said and I wrote him down as well. I also wrote down some people from Anbu down.

"Ibiki?" she asked and I chuckled, "No."

"Why?"

"I only talk to him when I absolutely have to, and he always seems like he has an ulterior motive for talking to someone." She nodded.

"Ok… This is hard…" she said trying to think of people. Then she started giggling out of nowhere,

"What?" I asked.

"We have no friends." She said and I was going to say something against that but I had no way to disprove it.

"I need to have at least one girl there…" she said and thought for a minute before writing Anko's name down. Then she continued writing down names, when I saw them I realized she had written all my dogs down. I smiled and pulled my mask down kissing her on the forehead.

"Lillian who do you want to walk you down the aisle?" I asked thinking of that.

"Asuma." She said and I tilted my head.

"Other than you he's the first person I met here." I nodded and circled his name. She put a hand on my forehead.

"Are you ok Kakashi? You seem really tired." She said and I held her hand.

"I do?"

"You haven't been speaking much at all, and you have bags under your eye." She said and I sighed.

"I'm sorry I've been busy lately." I said and she smiled.  
"Don't apologize for that." She said and kissed my cheek.

"Go sleep. I'll go out and tell these people." She said and I looked at the time seeing she had plenty.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded. I kissed her on the lips before going upstairs and taking my shirts off. I got in the bed and I didn't realize how tired I was but I fell asleep right away. I didn't wake up until it was dark again and I woke up because Lillian was getting in the bed.

"Oh I'm sorry, I tried not to wake you." She said and I patted next to me.

"Lay down." I said still tired. She did and I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled my face in her hair taking in her scent.

"How was invitations?" I mumbled.

"Great, I got to everybody." She said and I nodded. She quickly fell asleep as did I shortly after her.


	12. Chapter 12

A couple weeks after inviting everyone we had to borrow some money from Gai and Asuma to afford the outfits since I had spent a lot on that dinner. Although Lillian seemed reluctant to go, I was curious why. She seemed so excited for the wedding from what I've seen yet with this she wasn't so sure. We were eating breakfast at a pancake house.

"I am going on a mission today, you should take the time and get you're dress." I said.

"Yeah… I guess I should."

"Where are you thinking of going?" I asked.

"I… don't know." She said playing with her food.

"Lillian what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't you want a dress?"

"I do." She said looking up at me in panic worried that I thought she didn't.

"I just…" she trailed off.

"You what?"

"I don't really have any girl friends to help me." She sand and I smiled relieved.

"That's why you've been avoiding the subject?" I asked and she nodded.

"If you want I could ask Asuma to take you." I offered and she lit up.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded.

"Ok, I'd love for Asuma to help. Maybe you could ask him to walk me down the aisle too?" she asked.

I would have asked her to do it, but I knew how shy she was so I nodded. Plus it made her happy.

"I'll bring him to the house before I leave today." I said and she couldn't stop smiling for the rest of breakfast. When we got home I got ready for the mission and about half an hour before I had to leave I went to get Asuma. He was in his usual spot getting some beef.

"Hey Kakashi." He said when I walked up.

"Hey Asuma, I need to ask you a favor." I said back.

"What's the favor?"

"Will you take Lillian wedding dress shopping?"

"Why doesn't one of her girl friends take her?"

"She said she doesn't have any, she sounded upset. I told her I would ask you."

"Hmm… Yeah sure I'll take her. When?"

"I figured I'd bring you to the house before I leave for my mission today."

"When are you leaving?"

"About twenty minutes." I said and Asuma laughed,

"Yeah, of course I'll take her."

"I have one more thing to ask."

"What is it?"

"Lillian wants you to walk her down the aisle."

"Why didn't she ask me?"

"You know how shy she is."

"Yeah I know, of course I will, I'm honored."

"Alright, let's go." We headed over to my house and Lillian was inside drawing in her sketchbook, when I opened the door she closed it quickly humble of her work. I smiled and Asuma walked in. She smiled,

"Thank you Asuma." She said happily.

"It's no problem. You want to leave now?" he asked and she nodded.

"And I hear I'll be walking you down the aisle." He said smiling and she nodded.

"Yeah." She said looking down.

I kissed her forehead through my mask and she left to go shopping. After I got my bag and left for my mission.

(The next ones going to be a longer one since this one was rather short)


	13. Chapter 13

My mission was simple. It was a lone mission; I was to retrieve an item from a rich civilian's household that they bought of some S-ranked criminals. The village could have taken out the criminals and got it back but the Hokage wanted to keep from any unnecessary bloodshed. He sent me to act as a mover. The family recently bought a lot of furniture and I was acting as one of the handy men moving it all into the house. It took me a while but I had to get my hair to go down enough for me to wear a hat. It was a traditional baseball cap shape but it was brown to match my movers uniform. I was wearing a white band around my eye where my head usually would be so as to not blow my cover by exposing my sharingon. I was doing as I should; helping others to move in the supplies. How I got away was I politely asked to use the bathroom.

Once inside I created a clone of myself to continue acting as a handy man and I crawled into the ventilation system. I crawled slowly and carefully. If they became aware of the village stealing them back my mission would be a failure. The Hokage had to have a ninja steal it without being caught or even having the family remotely suspicious. If I completed that requirement the family wouldn't suspect the village in the fact that they don't know that we know they have it, and they would think it beneath us. They would immediately suspect the criminals they bought it from and would be forced to do nothing about it. They couldn't go to the Hokage seeing as it was stolen from the Hokage in the first place, thus incriminating them selves. They wouldn't go after the criminals in fear of death. My mission was crucial and I couldn't mess it up.

From inside the ventilation system I was looking from room to room. I was looking for a suitable room where the family would hide it. The item was a scroll containing codes to a lot of money the village owned. It was worth billions of dollars. I knew they wouldn't have in any type of living room, attic, kitchen, basement, or bathroom. I knew this because of the fact that I was hired as a mover for their furniture. It wouldn't be in an attic or basement because the movers were moving their old furniture to those places and they wouldn't risk anyone stumbling upon it accidentally. It wouldn't be in a bathroom because of the movers going to the bathroom. It wouldn't be in the living room or kitchen because that's where we were moving furniture to and from. That leaves bedrooms. The Husband was the one doing all the illegal trading and as far as I know he was very experienced in that field. Which means he wouldn't hide it in his room, only amateurs would do that from a sense of wanting it close to them. He was smart and would keep it far away from where he would normally go. He had three kids, two boys and one girl. None of them knew of his illegal work and he would do everything in his power to keep it that way. The boys were ten and 12, he most likely spent a lot of time with them and from the looks of their rooms they spent a lot of time in their rooms. There were video games everywhere and they each had a flat screen TV in their rooms. And them being boys… they probably had some hiding spots in their rooms for dirty things. The father wouldn't hide it in there; it was too risky of them finding it. That leaves the only suitable room for his daughter. She was 18 and like most girls her age she was never home. She was out with friends a lot. I could tell from her room. It was neat. The remote was under the TV showing she didn't watch it a lot or it would be on her bed. The bed sheets were smooth showing she hadn't even slept in her bed or come home from the previous night. There were posters of idols and hot guys on her walls along with a photo album on her desk. The posters showed she was a typical teenager and the photo album showed she had a lot of friends. Her room was most suitable for the scroll to be hidden. She wasn't in her room a lot and if she was it was most likely to sleep or just pass time until her next social gathering.

I quietly lowered myself into her room and looked for where he might have hidden it. It had to be a place he knew his daughter wouldn't look. She would look in her desk, dresser, and closet. She wouldn't look under the mattress but I knew it wouldn't be there because the family was very wealthy. They had maids do work for them and that includes changing bed sheets which involves moving the mattress. I concluded the scroll wasn't in any of his daughter's things but behind one of them. It had to be behind one of the posters. Rather then moving all of them I found which one would be best. If I attempted to remove them put back every single poster she would notice right away as would the father. It would be behind one she was most likely not to move. And that was the one directly across from her bed, it was biggest therefore her favorite star, and she would be able to see it when she lay down at night. I very carefully removed the poster and found a small opening in the wall. I reached inside and sure enough it was the scroll. I tucked it within my sleeve and put the poster back the way it was exactly.

I went back into the ventilation system making my way to the basement. I lowered myself into the basement and hid behind some things waiting for the next time my clone came in to move something into it. When it did and he and the others were walking up the stairs my clone was last to go up. I quickly and quietly moved so when they went through the door my clone could fall back and I would walk through with them allowing me to end my clone jutsu. I did this with complete success. Once we were done moving all of the supplies I walked out with everyone else and we were about to leave when the owner of the house made a big fuss over us moving things incorrectly and we had to fix it. It cause a delay in me returning to the village but my mission was a complete success.

Since the mission ended up having a delay I did not arrive home until the next day around noon. When I got home Lillian was in the kitchen and she ran up to me hugging me.

She said something but she was speaking into my chest because of her height and I could not hear her so I chuckled, "I can't understand you Lillian."

"You're late." She said after lifting her head to look at me.

"Yes I know, I'm sorry. The mission wasn't supposed to take that long. But I've already made it up to you." I said and she tilted her head.

"How?" she asked looking excited.

"Close your eyes." I said and she did. I took off my mask and took a long velvet box out of my bag opening it to reveal a diamond necklace.

"Ok open." I said and she looked at the necklace her eyes sparkling.

"It's beautiful." She said reaching to touch it.

"Turn around." I said and she did. She took her hair and held it up so I could put it on her. After I did I hugged her from behind resting my head on her shoulders. I breathed in her scent missing it while I was away.

"Thank you Kakashi."

"Your welcome."

We always had these moments, these moments of pure bliss, of just enjoying one another's presence. We always had this after I had gone away for a mission, especially if the mission lasted over a week. We had gone over to the couch and lay down; she was on top of me her head resting just at my neckline and I had one arm around her and with the other I stroked her hair. I could tell she had just finished brushing it from how it just perfectly went between my fingers, smooth as silk. And she had just taken a shower as well; her hair had the scent of her shampoo. It smelled like cherries that had just been picked. She was also warm. She fell asleep, I guessed she had stayed up a lot of the night waiting for me. I could tell from how tired she looked when I got home, and from the bags under her eyes. If I am going on a mission that I know will take a while, or even if it's just over night, I take Lillian's pillow with me and I put mine its place; it smells like her. On the worst of nights that has allowed me to sleep with a cool mind.

Eventually I fell asleep as well with Lillian in my arms. I didn't wake up until there was a knock at the door. I checked the clock and it was about five o'clock… We were sleeping for a while. I lightly nudged her and said,"Lillian." lightly.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me,

"What is it?"

"Someone's at the door, I'm going to go answer it." I said and she nodded.

I maneuvered myself off the couch making sure not to move Lillian too much and walked to the door to answer it; it was Asuma. When I answered he seemed relieved, like he had been worried.

"Kakashi you have a minute?" he asked and I nodded moving so he could enter. He came into the kitchen and sat down, I did after him.

"What's up Asuma? I don't like that gleam of worry in your eyes."

"I have some news you won't like."

"What is it?"

"It's about Lillian's father… He is coming here. It is believed he knows of the wedding."

"What? How?"

"Apparently Damian or perhaps a close friend of his was able to get word out to him. He knows everything… most likely all about you as well. The Hokage received a letter from him stating he wanted a meeting with him A.S.A.P. It's a bit weird but the signatures from the letters requesting your original mission as a body guard are different from the one sent to him now. "

I sighed, "He'll be heading here. When did Lord Hokage receive the letter?"

"Just last night. I got word of it an hour ago and headed straight here."

"Thank you Asuma. I have to talk to Hokage-sama. I can't go on a mission until after his visit… I don't know how he'll react towards me or the wedding."

"Well Gai or I could stay here whenever you have to leave. So you could go on a mission-"

"Not with a clear mind I can't."

"Alright, alright. I understand Kakashi, You can request off. I'll take on your mission you were supposed to have tomorrow. But clear it up with the Hokage." Asuma said and I nodded taking off towards his office.

I knocked on the Hokage's door.

"Come in." I heard and I walked in and bowed.

"Ah yes, Kakashi, I figured I'd see you within the hour."

"Why is that Hokage-sama?"

"I know Asuma found out about the letter... And whatever he knows always passes on to you."

"Then you understand my request of being taken off of missions until after his stay in the village."

"I will grant this, but you must be careful. You don't know very much about him… But he was involved with Lillian becoming Damian's wife a while back. Damian was very rich and was most likely the reason he was willing to arrange the marriage. You are no noble, so he might not like the idea of you marrying his daughter. Of course this is just a prediction; he may very well like you."

"Why would Julian come here after so long?"

"You are right. He has never contacted us since you went on the mission. It is most likely he did not know of anything. It would be extremely embarrassing for Damian if Julian found out he lost his daughter, and that he went to jail trying to get her back."

"I understand Hokage-sama. And thank you." I said bowing.

"You are dismissed. But one more thing…"

I tilted my head wondering what it could be.

"The signatures… They are different. Any idea as to why?"

He knew I was aware of the reason the entire time. I guessed it once I arrived at the mission as Lillian's body guard three and a half years ago.

"Not at all."

"I see… you are dismissed."

"Yes Hokage-sama." I said and left. Asuma was waiting for me at my house so I told him. He said he would pass the news on to Gai. Lillian was still sleeping. This surprised me, even if she had missed some sleep the day before she shouldn't be this tired. I walked over to her and lightly put my hand on her head, she was still warm. I lightly shook her and she woke up.

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah, it's me, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah." She said standing up.

"I think I just need some water." She said and started walking to the kitchen.

"Lillian I don't think you should push yourself like that." I said watching her. She turned towards me and looked like she was having trouble breathing, probably why she thought she needed water.

"Lillian you should see a doc-" just as I was saying this I got scared out of my mind. The next thing I knew her eyes began to roll to the back of her head and she fell backwards. In an instant I was by her side and caught her.

"Lillian!" I picked her up and dashed to the hospital.


	14. Chapter 14

(I'm sorry this ones short next one will be longer again)

By the time we got there she couldn't stop coughing. When we got there the doctors saw her immediately but they wouldn't let me in the room. She had bronchopneumonia. The doctors told me not to worry and that it was treatable. Just that she would have to take it easy for a little while.

I had to sit in the waiting room all night. They wouldn't allow anyone in the room until she woke up. So I decided to wait. I was pacing around the room for God knows how long. I was so impatient I just wanted to find out what happened. She was fine when I left for my mission I didn't understand how things could go wrong within that amount of time. I was trying to distract myself by pacing but that didn't work. Eventually I ended up just sitting down leaning forward resting on my legs using my arms for support. I hung my head down and tapped my foot waiting for a doctor to show up. I heard my name and shot my head up hoping it would be a doctor for me… it wasn't, it was Asuma looking for me.

"Kakashi? I figured you'd be home by now."

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"I was looking all over for you and when I went to your house Pakkun told me Lillian had collapsed."

"Why were you looking for me?"

"To give you this." He said and handed me a tracking device on a necklace.

"I know your dogs could find her in a second. But this is more for the Hokage. He doesn't think he would, but just in case Julian pulls a fast one we'll find her quickly."

"Thanks Asuma."

"Hey… listen- Kakashi… It's not exactly healthy for you to stay here all night… Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

When he said that I looked at him and then as the time. I hadn't realized the time… It was 7:00 am; I had been there for 13 hours.

"No I'm fine here. I'll be here when she wakes up and it's not like I'll be able to sleep anyways."

Asuma sighed, "Alright, fine. I'll see you later."

Those hours were the longest of my entire life. Minutes felt like an eternity. It felt like I was holding my breath the entire time and couldn't breathe until she regained consciousness. When they told me I could see her it was like my heart had stopped until that very instant. They told me she could come home as long as she rested and took her medicine once a day. I entered her room wanting to see her relieved she would be ok. She turned her head and tried to sit up.

"Don't push yourself." I said gently helping her to sit up.

"Kakashi you look miserable."

"You're in no position to say that."

"Your pale and have bags under your eyes. Did you sleep at all?"

"I was worried." I said sitting down in a chair by her bed and taking her hand.

"You still need sleep." She said and I sighed.

"Say that when you're all better. Lillian why didn't you tell me that you didn't feel good when I got home?"

"Because I missed you." She said looking down.

"Did you sleep when I was gone?"

She nodded,

"You switch our pillows before you leave… It smells like you."


	15. Chapter 15

"You switch our pillows before you leave… It smells like you." When she said this my eyes widened, I didn't even know that she noticed. I pulled down my mask and kissed her,

"I promise next time I'll sleep." I said and she smiled and I pulled up my mask.

"I didn't know that you noticed I do that."

"There's no other way I can fall asleep." I put my hand on her cheek.

"I love you Lillian."

"I love you too."

"Kakashi."

"Yes?"

"Am I going to be ok on time for the wedding?"

"Don't worry about that. You'll be great by the wedding. It's not for a couple weeks." I assured her and she nodded.

"What about the dogs-"

"I think you need to stop worrying. Don't worry the dogs are fine. I'm off missions for a while so I'll be able to take care of them while you rest."

"When can I come home?"

"I can take you whenever you like. BUT, you have to rest. No moving around and playing with the dogs like I know you want to. I am going to make sure they understand that." I said and she pouted, which made me chuckle.

"I wanna go home now."

"Are you sure?" I asked and she nodded.

"Alright, give me one second I'll get your medication."

I walked out of the room and went to see the doctor. He gave me a small box and it had antibiotics in it. He said she was to take one in the morning everyday as instructed. I put it in my pocket and went to get Lillian. I moved the blanket off of her and picked her up bridal style. She let her head rest on my chest as I carried her. I was walking for a couple of minutes and almost home when she asked me a question.

"Hey Kakashi."

"Yes?"

"How long will you be off of missions?"

"I'm not sure yet… perhaps a couple weeks. The Hokage is also allowing me a few weeks after the wedding to go on our honeymoon as well. Why do you ask?"

"I-I was just curious is all."

"You liar. Tell me."

"Well… If I get better before you go back on missions maybe we could go somewhere." She said blushing. At this point we had arrived home and I brought her upstairs and to our bedroom. I laid her down and lay down next to her.

"That might not be such a good idea. The weddings soon and I have just enough money saved up for the wedding. I can't afford to go to any fancy place for a little while. That AND you're sick. You can't go on a big trip like that." I lectured her and she pouted. We had arrived home and we were lying down in bed.

"Lillian I have a question…"

"What is it?" and asked turning her head to me.

"How is your relationship with your father? You've never mentioned him and I've never had any sort of communication with him before."

"Well… My father is… hmm, I'm not sure I know how to describe him. He's… not the emotion type. He'll look at everything like he's sizing you up, and he is but…it doesn't mean he doesn't like you. He just has a higher respect for people of a high class, he believes people not of wealthy decent are beneath him. I've never had a close relationship with him so I can't really say the type of person he is. He doesn't speak much and if he does its like he's asking you to explain something."

"Explain what?" I asked.

"Explain something that's wrong with you, like why is your hair all messed up? Or why is your dress dirty or your room dirty? I'm not trying to make him seem like a bad person, that's just how he is. He can't help it."

"I understand."

"Why do you ask?"

I looked down at her contemplating on whether she'll see her fathers visiting as good news or bad news. She didn't seem to think ill of him but he seemed like the kind of person to downsize someone like me. I took a deep breath and decided she should know ahead of time rather than it being dumped on her the day he arrives.

"Your father is coming to Konoha, he knows of you being here and most likely of me." I said and her eyes widened.

"My fathers… coming here? When?"

"Probably a weeks time. Maybe sooner."

"A week? That's so soon. Why? How did he find out?" she asked. The way she was speaking she sounded like she didn't believe the news, or it hadn't sunk in yet.

"The Hokage believes that one of Damian's close friends told him a lot of information."

Lillian looked stressed.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"What if he's mad at me? I left the man he arranged a marriage with and he would have come into a lot of money that way. And on top of that the man I left is now in jail. And he might find out… about something…" she said twiddling her thumbs.

"If it's about the letters I already know."

"Y-you do?" She seemed very surprised when she heard me say this and I nodded my head.

"I guessed it the day I arrived at the mansion."

"Oh… you never said anything… So you knew the entire time that it was an illegal mission… and that you most likely wouldn't be paid?"

"It wasn't necessary to say anything; one way or another I was your body guard. I honestly didn't care if it was technically legal or not."

"But… But you said you were there on another mission… you had to gather intelligence."

"Well… To be honest I completed that mission within the first couple weeks. The other months I was acting as your body guard."

Lillian sat up wiping tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting up with her, "Is it something I said?"

She shook her head no,

"I always thought you only stayed there because you were 'on a mission' or getting paid. And then when you first brought me here I thought I was just a burden that the Hokage dumped on you. I never knew that you stayed at the mansion completely by choice…" she said.

I wiped away her tears.

"You were never a mission to me. Do you remember what I told you one of the days we were by the pond? You asked if I would be leaving soon." I asked and she shook her head.

"I told you I would stay as long as I was needed there. You needed me, so I stayed. I would never have left you there for something as little as money."

She hugged me and I hugged her back. Then I told her something from the bottom of my heart.

"I think back then I needed you just as much as you needed me. I'll always need you, now and forever. I don't ever want to loose you."

At that point she kissed me and said,

"I'll stay as long as I'm needed."


	16. Chapter 16

He arrived the day we expected him too. It was exactly a weeks time and the wedding was only one week away. We didn't see him right when he arrived however, he had his meeting with the Hokage as he requested. The Hokage sorted out the ordeal involving the fake letters requesting the mission. Julian originally wanted the village to compensate for their mistake with money but the Hokage convinced him otherwise. He reminded him that being an enemy of the leaf wasn't a wise decision and he also reminded him that the seal used in the letters was not fake, making them legally correct. Whether they were forged by someone or not the seal legally makes Julian the one at fault.

Lillian and I had spent a long time getting the house ready and cleaning up for her fathers arrival, we both knew that the house wasn't going to impress him but frankly I didn't care. I was going to marry Lillian with or without his blessing. But I had to try, Lillian valued her fathers approval so I did what she told me to do.

When the doorbell rang it was like the moment of truth. Lillian was nervous so I was the one to answer. I was dressed casual but still fancy in a way. I had a dress shirt on with nice pants. Lillian had her nicest summer dress on. When I opened up the door he looked at me for a second and I bowed,

"It's a relief to finally meet you sir." I said and stood straight moving out of the way for him to enter.

He was very well built for a man his age. He was muscular and he stood with a very proper posture. He kept his chin high, Lillian was right. It does look like he is sizing you up. His eyes looked at everything as if deciding if it was worthy of his presence. But there was certainly something else, he looked generally curious. There was some father in him, he was generally curious to meet the man who would marry his daughter.

"Daddy!" Lillian said and hugged him. She was so nervous to see him before, but she was still generally happy to see him. He hugged her back.

"I see you're the same as when I left. It's good to see you Lillian." He said patting her on the back. He turned to me and holding out his hand and I shook it.

"You have a firm grip, strong hand shake. I believe a handshake is a good way to see the true persona of a man. You must be Kakashi Hatake. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir."

"I've heard many things about you from the Hokage. From my understanding you are a very capable ninja. Tell me, what is your rank again?"

"I am a Jonin"

"But you were an anbu?"

"Yes, I was an Anbu member until I quit. Being a jonin does not decrease my pay by much and it allows me to be in the village more often."

"And you are to be betrothed to Lillian within a weeks time?"

"Yes, I am."

At that point he turned to Lillian, "Do tell me Lillian, what ever happened to that Damian boy? I did after all have an agreement with his father, although that deal is behind us now. His father was most unpleased and called it off. He said Damian had been sent off to prison!" he said with a chuckle.

She was right, it wasn't really a conversation, it was more of you explaining yourself… but not necessarily in a bad way. Julian was a tough person to read.

"Well… father Damian wasn't a good person…"

He seemed generally surprised by this. I didn't know he was actually ignorant of Damian's true persona.

"Go on." He urged her.

"He was abusive and Kakashi protected me. One day when Damian asked to speak with me alone I asked Kakashi to leave the room. Damian injured me to the point where I had to go to the Hospital so Kakashi brought me here."

"I see, well it seems Mr. Hatake is quite the hero. And for saving my daughter I am grateful." He said bowing to me.

"You need not bow to me sir. Such an act is not worthy of being bowed to, I was doing what I thought right in my heart."

Julian straightened and nodded.

"Please daddy, sit down I made some tea" she said and he nodded going into the living room. He sat in a couch chair and I sat on the couch next to it. Lillian brought in the tea and sat next to me.

"I hear you have dogs Kakashi." He said.

"Yes I do si-"

"Please, call me Julian." He requested and I nodded.

"Alright Julian."

"Tell me how many dogs do you have?"

"I have eight."

Julian laughed a hearty laugh, "What an impressive amount. These are ninja hounds I assume?" he asked and I nodded.

"I seem to be doing all of the talking Kakashi. Do you have any questions for me or anything to add?"

"Well honestly I know nothing about you except for the fact you are Lillian's father. I wouldn't even know where to begin or what questions to ask. Why don't you simply tell me about yourself? Perhaps then I'll have more to add."

Julian nodded, "I see, very well I'll tell you about myself. I am a powerful business man, I co-own a supply industry. We supply essentials to living, things such as wood, cloth, cooking necessities, kunai, etc. I over see the trading with the different villages and companies and I also oversee the quality of the supplies that ship out."

"You must be a very busy man. How do you find time for yourself?"

"Well I enjoy walking around and just taking in the sights of everything around me. I get to do this as I am traveling from village to village checking in on the buyers." He said and I chuckled.

"What is amusing you Kakashi?"

"That's exactly the same as Lillian." I said and he laughed.

"Is it now? Tell me Kakashi what do you enjoy in your free time?"

"I enjoy reading. Preferably romance novels."

"Romance? What makes you like those types of novels?"

"I'm not sure, everyone has their own tastes in books. Romance novels are linked to reality in a way, they have two people meeting by chance and falling in love by fate. And just as in life there are obstacles to overcome and sometimes a tragic ending may come to pass."

"I'll have to try reading one of those. Lillian it looks like you've found yourself an intelligent man, and from what I've heard he is quite strong as well. Kakashi has certainly impressed me despite his class."

I nodded, "Thank you."

Lillian looked at him happily, "So… do we have your blessing?"

Julian thought for a moment and took a deep breath.

"I don't care what the social status is of the man you marry, as long as he is a good man at heart and is capable of protecting you. I respect a man as long as he has kept a strong mind and gone far in what he does for a living whatever it may be. Kakashi has all of these qualities I could ask for in my future son in law so… yes, you have my blessing."

Julian stood up and Lillian jumped up hugging him, "Thank you Daddy! So you'll be attending the wedding?"

"Yes, I'll come to your wedding. As long as I can walk you down the aisle."

Lillian looked to me and I nodded standing up, "Asuma will understand."

"Yes Daddy, you are going to walk me down the aisle." Lillian said smiling.

I shook his hand, "Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me Kakashi, I am doing what I think right in my heart."


	17. Chapter 17

As expected Asuma understood and held no ill feelings in letting Lillian's father walk her down the isle. Lillian's father stayed in a nice resort in the village for the week before the wedding. And me not being on missions Lillian and I got to spend a lot of time together before the wedding, I also got to get to know her father within that week. With all this getting prepared it was finally time for the wedding and I was just waking up with Lillian in my arms.

I kissed her forehead, "Good morning."

She smiled, "Good morning."

Lillian then started laughing quietly to herself.

"What?" I asked.

"We're getting married today." She said closing her eyes and resting her had on my chest again.

"That's right. We have to be at the church in a few hours." I said looking at the time.

Lillian shot up, "How much time do we have?" she asked urgently.

"About three hours."

"Oh no! I have to get ready." She said running to the bathroom to start.

I chuckled, I have never seen her run that fast before.

"Don't worry I don't think they'll start without us. Besides don't you get ready there anyway?"

"But I have to shower and make sure I smell nice and eat breakfast and dry my hair and-"

"Alright, alright I understand." I said still trying not to laugh. She had started the shower and I went downstairs to start making breakfast. Lillian came downstairs in about an hour with her hair still wet but in a messy bun. She was wearing a tank top and jeans. I served her pancakes as per her request.

She was all jumpy and being clumsy. She knocked over her glass of milk twice. I laughed at how she was acting. I thought it was cute.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing," I said and kissed her forehead before heading upstairs to get ready…

The church was not huge it was just big enough for the small traditional celebration we wanted. Lillian and I each had our own room to get dressed in and Lillian had the woman he had bought her dress from, Sophie, help with getting it on and making it look nice. Gai and Asuma were in my room and they were just about as jumpy as Lillian was that morning.

I wore a traditional tux although it was a very expensive one, her father helped with that. I wore a back mask rather than my usual one to match my tux. I kept my sharingon eye closed rather than putting something over it. I was looking myself in the mirror and thought of how happy Lillian looked that morning, thinking of it made me smile and I couldn't wait to see her walking down that isle.

I made sure my wedding vows were in my pocket, and that I memorized them even if they weren't. I wanted the wedding to be perfect, for Lillian. The proposal wasn't so I put all my efforts into the wedding day. I made sure the church was properly cleaned and organized. I checked that the piano was working and I even made sure the priest was present. I checked the guest list to be sure of who was coming and I cleaned every one of my dogs the day before. I only hoped something didn't screw this up.

Things seemed to be going by so fast that day, the next thing I knew it was time to begin the ceremony. I walked down the isle first and took my place by the priest who would marry us. Asuma walked out next with Sophie next to him, Gai came next with Anko. They took their respective places and we were ready for Lillian to come out. Looking around I saw how happy everyone looked, including all my dogs sitting in front row. My thoughts were interrupted by the soft melody that began to play, Lillian had started to walk out holding her father's arm.

Her beauty that day is indescribable. She wore a white dress made of silk embroidered with flowers, it fit her perfectly showing off how beautiful she was. Her hair was styles and make up done bringing out her eyes the perfect amount. Even the way she walked seemed perfect, she looked elegant and happy, but there was something else about her… Something that one can not simply put into any words other than one. Love.

Lillian took her place next to me and we faced each other as the priest began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Lillian and Kakashi in holy matrimony. If there is anybody here who has any reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace…"

Lillian and I both looked around happy nobody even flinched. I wondered if anyone has ever spoken when a priest has said that at a wedding. The priest went on speaking and everybody listened in silence. I would tell you what he said, but I honestly don't know.

Lillian and I were not fully listening to him; we were gazing at each other. I couldn't take my eyes off of her; it was like the world around us had stopped. I thought feelings like that only happened in the books that I read, I had never had the pleasure of feeling it myself. It was the feeling that nothing else mattered and that… that particular moment would last forever. It felt like everything was just going in fast motion around us but it was okay, because we were together.

Soon, it was time for our wedding vows.

(A thanks to ZoeHatake for motivating me to post this chapter up today )


	18. Chapter 18

T.T I'm so sorry I haven't written in forever! Between school starting and PSATRs ACTs and SATs I figured it best I put it on pause for a while. But I'm back now

*An **umbrella** **term** is a word that provides a superset or grouping of related concepts*

Lillian said her wedding vow first…

"Kakashi,

When I am with you I feel like a princess, not from any material comfort. But from my heart, you make my heart jump around even now as I read to you my wedding vows. I love you more than I can explain and I feel like I don't say it enough.

I love you.

Today is, and always will be remembered as the happiest day of my life. I didn't think today possible, where I was marrying someone I love and my choice. It was like a fairy tale I never thought possible when I was a little girl, I thought things like this didn't happen in reality and you changed that. For the first time in my life I feel independent and happy. But I wouldn't be happy here if you were gone. I will always love you. I think it's a force stronger than just fate that brought us together, because you are too perfect to be true."

I smiled and I wanted to hug and kiss her right then and here but I had to tell her my wedding vow…

"Lillian,

You have an impact on my life that you don't know; it began the moment we met. You shed a light on my life that no one else was capable of doing. When I fell in love with you, for the first time my heart had beat. My life began not when I was born, it began when I met you. It began the moment you looked into my eye, when you held my hand, and when you kissed me. You taught me that life is not simply living, for that is a mere existence. You showed me that life is an *umbrella term; it comes with obstacles, friendships, and love. You once told me you'd stay with me as long as I needed you. It seems we'll be together forever, because I will always need you, now and forever. There will never be a time when I can live knowing you are not by my side. And there will never be anything I can enjoy if I can not share it with you. I know they say here 'until death do us part', but I will love you much longer than that."

She began to blush lightly once I began speaking. When I was finished it was time for the rings. I knew that no matter what, I would never take this ring off. I would have to put a glove over it for missions but I will never leave it behind. And when Pakkun brought them up and Lillian put it on my finger it was like it was meant for my finger. It was the perfect size and shape. And Lillian even surprised me… but that surprise is for another time in the story.

"And you may now kiss the bride."

Those were the words I had been waiting for. I put my back to the crowd and pulled down my mask kissing her on the lips. Lillian seemed surprised she didn't expect me to take my mask off in a room full of people. But our wedding was an exception; never in the world would I give up kissing my wife on our wedding day. And the feeling it gives my heart knowing I can make her smile with a mere kiss, and the fact that it makes me smile as well. Our wedding day is one of the only days where I can remember every moment exactly as it happened. This story I am revealing to you has imperfections here and there just as any other does. But my wedding day, the day I was united to the love of my life… Once again it is an exception.

There is one other thing I can remember exactly…

But that is something I need not tell you in this story. After all I am telling you of my happiness and love not of my loss. Perhaps when I am finished I will reveal it to you. But for now ill take you to the reception… It was truly beautiful.


End file.
